Elite Xero: Blaze
Summary Blaze(a.k.a. Nicrolai Sakimarru or Nic) is one of the main protagonist of the story JFT and Elite Xeroes. He is a humaniod Xero with the elemental powers of fire, and the strength and speed of a dragon. He is the leader of the Elite Xeroes and of the JFT. Blaze can be pretty irresponsible and cocky, but his quick witting, pretty smart, and bold which are the quallities of a great leader. Early Stages of Blaze When Blaze was first made, he hardly resembled anything like he is right now. In fact he didn't even looked like the dragon he resembled. His helmet was only covered the top of his head up and stopped at the eyes. It had a visor that just went straight across, and had a vertical line design coming straight up from the middle of the visor. He wore black chain mail-like outwear with the red armor shoulder pads, gauntlets, boot, and chest plate. The creator of JFT, Dominic Mitchell, was 7 when this was thought of. The creator also liked Power Rangers when he was at that age, so he also imagined a sort of Power Ranger outfit. When he turned 13, he started resigning Blaze as it is now in the 1st Geno, which was back to the his first desing but had the helmet with the five horns and the dragon mouth-like visor. As blaze evolves he star gaining a more all-armored layout. Biography Nic Sakimarru, without the Xero power, was no ordinary child. He was a member of the famous and powerful Sakimarru Clan and, at the age of 10, was already a top fighter in his school and could take on the top 10 world's battlers. He manages to beat 9 of the 10 and was about to fight the last one before becoming #1 world's fighter, until one evening when he was walking home from school. He saw a girl, who was later known as Psi, being attacked by Dr.Normal , a person who is determined to eradicate all super beings, and tried to save her. He fought desperately, but couldn't take on Dr. Normal's mech using his sword, guns, and even his Energy Ability; Red Dragon Blade alone, but fiery energy came bursted out of him causing a great explosion. Dr. Normal had his behind burned, and mech destroyed. Forms Nicrolai Sakimarru This is the alter ego of Blaze. Even at this stage, with out any of his xero powers, his still amazingly powerful in battles. He is claimed by many to be the strongest in his school. Nicrolai Sakimarru: Enraged This was the early stage of the Meltdown influencing Blaze. When he was Nic he and his friends were being bullied and attacked by the popular kids and Blaze went off in blind fury with both his swords brutally injuring the oppressors, he was eventually stopped by Chris(Raven), ''Eve(Psi), and his friends. 1st Geno: 1st Form This is Blaze in his original form. It was present during the entire Elite Xero Saga and part of the JFT Series (''JFT Arc- JFT Coliseum Arc). This state was his weakest state of all the Xero Forms he has acquired, but was still pretty powerful. Fire power was max to the same temperature of the sun and was possible for him to do attacks such as the Hi-Heated Fire Blast and Pheonix Dragon. 1st Geno: 2nd Form Blaze Acquires this form during the second section of Elite Xeroes, when the Shadowtron Empire rises at its height. Along with more armor and better blades, his fire power doubles 1st Geno: 3rd Form When blaze gets to this form, he gains a different and better armor layout, turrets on his back, and a dragon head gauntlet. He holds a sword that is similar to his Red Destiny sword. His fire power becomes greater than the sun and the core of the earth put together, and triples the 1st xero form. He uses his dragon gauntlet to shoot a powerful Pheonix Dragon, sort of like a Semi-Super Nova Dragon. 1st Geno: Final Form This is Blaze's final form in the 1st Geno. It consist of much stronger armor then it was before, much more power than the 3rd, and has two feiry blades on both arms and the turrets become bigger. In this state, he is at the height of his power and his attacks become more devestating, strong enough take on Skeledor in his second demon form. 1st Geno: Meltdown Blaze This form is unleashed whenever Blaze becomes greatly angered. The heat of his power rises up, spikes come out from his whole backside, the bottom part of his helmet falls off, and he gains very sharp teeth. This occurs when the Meltdown influences his power with Blaze's. 2nd Geno: 1st Form Blaze gets this form when he evovled from his 1st Geno Xero. In his second, he is far stronger than any form form he has been in during his 1st Geno, and his is able to do more advanced moves such as fireball cannon, ember storm, and his strongest; the Super Nova Dragon. His fire becomes far strong with being able to block and desperse full enegy attacks, and striking at tempertures that out does the sun by reaching 100,000 degrees in fahrenheit. Blaze in this Geno is commonly present in JFT Coliseum to JFT and UVcity: The Iglox Saga. 2nd Geno: 2nd Form Blaze can go in this form during JFT: The Dimensional Battles. In this form his armor becomes shaper, he gains his two turrets on his back again, his fire power becomes twice as that from his first form, and he gains incredible speed, as fast as a blinding speed of light. 2nd Geno: 3rd Form This happens in JFT Requiem during his devestationg fight with Deiroku. In this form he he loses his speed to his more heavier set of armor, but he gain an incredible defense and offense, having his normal punch/ kick combos having the ability to blow out chunks of the earth. His turrets evolve into rpgs firing at a fast rate. His fire power triples the second form and can easily do a Super Nova Dragon, in fact his strongest attack is the Super Nova Dragon x5. 2nd Geno: Xero Final This is his last Xero form. It has the mixed combination of all the abilities of Xero 1, 2, and 3. He can move at light flashing speeds faster than 2nd, his armor is a lot stronger than 3rd, and his fire power is 4 times the fire power of 3rd. He his rpgs evolve again into missile launchers shooting small missiles. Attacks Fire Blaze in all his forms has intense fire powers that he emplies to his fighting style